Forgiveness For Leo
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Set during "Forever Charmed". Leo and Chris finally have a long overdue talk.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Charmed and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**

* * *

**

Leo Wyatt couldn't believe he was seeing the older version of his youngest son in front of him again. He had envisioned this moment ever since Chris had died in his arms. However, he didn't know what to say. How could he apologize for getting Chris killed? He couldn't ever make up for that.

"Hey, Dad. You glad to be back?" Chris asked Leo, approaching his father. He smiled at him.

"Hey, Chris. And yes, I am. I missed everyone." Leo's heart rate sped up, afraid that his son was about to tell him he hated him for letting him die. He would probably never get forgiveness for all the things he did and said to Chris.

"You're a great dad, you know." Chris gave an encouraging smile to his father, knowing what was going through his mind.

Leo looked up startled and went in for a hug. Luckily for him, Chris hugged back. "I'm glad you think I'm a great dad." He still didn't think Chris was going to forgive him, however.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt, Patty, Victor, and Penny watched the conversation from the other side of the room. They all knew that Leo and Chris needed to have this conversation. It had been a long time coming.

"So, buddy, is this new life going well for you?" Leo wanted to avoid talking about anything related to Chris' death. He couldn't handle it right now.

Chris nodded and smiled again. "It's going really well. This new timeline is so much better. As you can tell, Wyatt's good now. And you're always there for me whenever I need your help."

Leo breathed a sigh of relief. "That's great. So,…," he trailed off. He couldn't think of anything else to say.

Chris laughed, but then turned serious. "Dad, I forgive you. You don't need my forgiveness, though. You've proved yourself over the years. Besides, it was Gideon's fault that I did. Never yours. I didn't blame you once."

Tears came to Leo's eyes, but he refused to let them fall. "Thank you so much, Chris." He started to let go of the guilt that he had been holding on to for two years.

"You're welcome, Dad. Love you," he whispered as the two men went in for another hug. Leo refused to let go for a few minutes.

"Love you too, Christopher. Never ever doubt that." Leo wasn't about to let Chris go without telling him he loved him.

Piper made her way over to her husband and son. "So, would you and Wyatt like to stay for dinner, Peanut?" she questioned.

"Mom, I'm sorry, but Wy and I have to go. We've probably already been here too long. And somebody already completely missed the point of future consequences." Chris laughed when Wyatt sent a glare his way.

"Hey, it worked! I helped get Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop together. She was going to stay alone because she was convinced they weren't supposed to be together." Wyatt looked over, and sure enough, Phoebe and Coop were talking to each in the corner of the room.

"Well, I love both of you. Wyatt and Christopher, I can't wait until I get to see you again. For now, I'll happily raise your younger selves." Piper hugged both of her sons.

"Chris, I am so proud of you for coming back and helping to change the future. And you're a pretty good kid, too, Wyatt." Victor shifted around the baby version of Chris before also hugging his grandsons.

"Thanks, Grandpa. Grandma, you look great. So do you, Grams." Chris and Wyatt waved at their grandparents and great-grandmother.

A few minutes later, Chris and Wyatt disappeared back to their time, returning Patty and Penny to their own time periods.

Leo had finally gotten the forgiveness he had been aching for for two years, and he started to let go of more of his guilt. It would never fade away completely, however.

All that mattered was that he and Chris were okay, that their relationship hadn't been ruined. Leo would be the best father he could be.

Everything was going to be okay for the Halliwell family. Nothing – whether it was good or evil – would come between them again.


End file.
